


The Portents

by thorinsaplusparenting (ibreathethroughwords)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hobbit Kink Meme, Not Beta Read, prompt fills, those pesky portents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/thorinsaplusparenting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Oin has read the portents doesn't mean he's any good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Portents

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just liked the idea of Oin throwing out tea leaves in front of Dori. For [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/7346.html?thread=16079538#t16079538): 
> 
> "In the film, when Gloin talks about Oin having read the portents, Dori looks decidedly unimpressed by the whole thing: http://i.imgur.com/7NumAD3.jpg
> 
> Past omens, please! 
> 
> ...Or is Dori just fed up because Oin keeps throwing away perfectly good tea so he can read the tea leaves?”

Among the dwarves, there were those well-versed in the ancient lore, those taught which herbs to use for what sort of injury or ailment, how best to treat a wound, which rituals ought to be used on which occasion, and how to conduct then, and how to read omens. Dori typically had no issue with these sort of people. Their apothecaries were an important part of their society, but when they started to go senile, everything seemed to be a sign of something.

A bird had crapped on his hand the other day while he'd been out walking with Oin. Supposedly, that meant wealth was around the corner. Dori had laughed it off, but then Nori had turned up and all of his savings and some of their money for food had needed to go to bailing him out of jail. Their finances still hadn't quite recovered, despite his restaurant doing very well.

Oin had joined Dori for tea later in the week, and a butterfly had flown in through the open window. They had both admired it, Oin mentioning that the bright colors meant that a visitor would come bringing good news about Dori's love life. That had interested him, but in the weeks that followed nothing had come of it - the only visitor had been Dwalin, looking for Nori. Dori had brushed it off, seeing as he didn't have time for such things anyway, much as he might wish he did. There was the business to run, and the home, and raising Ori occupied no small amount of his time.

When Ori was old enough to start helping Dori at work, Oin had taken to reading tea leaves. Dori found himself frustrated at Oin's attempts to be helpful via throwing out perfectly good tea to read the leaves. His readings were almost always wrong, and Dori found himself making excuses to avoid the older dwarrow whenever he was near a pot of tea, or a fire, or anything that could spill, or make noise, or waft in the breeze...

By the time they made it to the Hobbit's house, Dori was sick of it. Oin had "read the portents" multiple times on their journey to the Shire, and each time had been wrong. Dori had yet to see him be right about anything, and he didn't particularly care that Oin's brother and cousins defended him, listing all the times he had been right (which Dori had conveniently not been present for). 

When they had sat down at the Hobbit's table for dinner, Dori was sure he'd heard the end of it for the day.

Honestly, who could blame him for rolling his eyes about it? If Oin had misread this one, Dori knew the quest would end in tears. This was the one time accuracy mattered. 

Dori wasn't keen on marching to his death just because some old codger got his signs mixed up.


End file.
